User blog:CITRONtanker/Cartoon Calamities: Episode 2 Study Muffin
Buh.... buh.... buh.... Happy Valentines Day, people. I was gonna make a shipping blog, but I would suck at it, so here's my contribution to the day of love- and episode where all of Lincoln's sisters (as well as his dad and..... the pets?) obsess over Lincoln's new tutor. We got us a doozy.... So the episode begins with Lincoln showing Clyde the F he got on his latest test, with a frowny face too, but he is not sure why- he claims he knows all the material, and usually never fails like this. So he decides to hire a tutor to help him with his studdies. Sounds like a smart idea, right? Enter Hugh- a man who every single member of the Loud family who is not named Lincoln can't get enough of. The only one who does not basically fall in love with Hugh is Rita, which kinda suprised me, since Lynn. Sr ''does! ''What follows is one of the most uncomfortable sequences I have ever seen in this show. Before I continue, let me say that the worst episodes of The Loud House usually revolve around torturing Lincoln, putting him into a nightmarish situation he has no control over. Lincoln is trying his hardest to get the help he needs, but every time he thinks he has found a good tutoring spot, one of his siblings shows up and ruins it! Can you imagine being Hugh in this scenario? I sure can, and I hate that image. Lincoln rightfully calls out his sisters for what they have done, getting through their thick skulls, and he can finally get Hugh's help- only to discover that he is pefect in all of his subjects. So afetr Lincoln fails the next test, and sees how torn his sisters are that Hugh will not be coming back, he finally understands what has been causing him these failures. He had a crush on his substitute teacher- yep. The problem Lincoln was experiencing was also what was his undoing. Eventually though, Licnoln devises a plan- if he does his test in his locker, he won't have to lay his eyes on that teacher, which makes him do really well. Lincooln gets his A, and when Mrs. Johnson, his usual teacher, comes back, he has everything under control- until the episode ends on that same substitute teacher Lincoln had a crush on filling in for his Gym class. Buh..... buh..... buh.... So- wow! I don't know what they were thinking with this one- now, I do admit, it's nowhere near the worst of Season 1, but it's still- bad. And before I go, I want to discuss the humor here. While there are a couple funny moments here, I felt the scene in Lisa's room to be- more unsettling than funny- such as when Lori likely took a picture of Hugh's butt. And while we are on the subject of Lori, Lori ''ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND! ''That is why Bobby exists within the franchise! Final Grade: F :( Category:Blog posts